Position finding with radar is widely used, particularly in fog and other low-visibility weather conditions. It is desirable, particularly at sea, to be able to recognise even small objects (for example rescue islands, small boats, etc) at a range of up to about 10 km. However, position finding is complicated in heavy seas because water alone provides a relatively high reflection (approximately 50%) of radar waves. Accordingly, the objects in question are required to have a reflective power of at least 90%. In many cases, compact materials which reflect radar beams with minimal losses cannot be used for external applications. For technical or weight reasons, the outer wall of small objects at sea cannot be provided with a compact metallic surface.